


All Alone

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore lets out his thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone

A yellow light filled the room, Toriel lying in the bed. A small book in her hands, her glasses balancing on her nose. One of the best parts about being on the surface was a constant flow of new books to read. The quiet sound of pages rubbing together was the only thing that broke the silence. She peaked over her page to look at the clock on the wall, which was ticking amongst itself. About half past eleven, Asgore never came home this late.

She sighed and shut her book with a clap. The removed her glasses and set them, along with the tome she was reading, on her bedside table next to her glass of water. She sat up and stretched her back, a few vertebrate popping back into place. She took a small sip from her glass and went to turn off the light.

“Where is that big lug?” she asked herself, about to flip the switch on the lamp. Her question was answered by the sound of the knob on the door turning slightly, Asgore cautiously peeking his head in to see if he woke anybody.

“Howdy,” he said simply as he filled the doorway and walked into the room. He was still dressed to impress, though his tie was loosened a bit. He walked over and set heavily on the bed next to Toriel, sighing on the way.

“Tough day?” she asked as she planted a kiss on his cheek, offering him a smile, “At least you look nice and dapper. I’ve always liked it when you were all dressed up.” He sighed again in response, peeling off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

“Oh, just the same as usual. The debates are still in a stalemate, I’m just glad that Frisk is able to keep us afloat. I don’t think having the ‘King of Monsters’ at the debate is the smartest idea.” He rubbed his eyes.

“Why not? Last I checked you were able to lead a whole population of people for generation on generation,” she said, trying her best to cheer up her husband, “You’ve got to be at least adequate at politics to do that.”

“It’s not the politics that are the problem, I’m the problem,” his eyes locked Toriel’s as he said it, “They all know what happened to the children that fell, they all know that I made the decree. They all know that I’m a murderer.”

Toriel looked back at her husband, her eyes soft, “You’re still one of the most kindhearted and sweet monsters to ever walk the Earth.”

“Even if that’s true, does a stranger even care? If a man commits a crime, he’s a criminal. You can’t erase that.”

Toriel wrapped her arms around his wide chest, pulling him in, “Yes, that may be true. But every person is flawed.”  
“N-not everyone understands that. The members of the human party... they’re very, um, adamant about the fact that all humans that had fallen down were killed… and that I killed them. On the way out someone called out ‘baby killer!’ and… they threw their drink at me. I was able to get out of the way... but the thought still stung. The words are burned into my brain. That title will be forever branded onto me.”

“Yes, but you are strong. You just have to show them that you aren’t spineless and aren’t afraid of what they have to say.”

Asgore went suddenly rigid, her words echoing in his eyes. He broke, falling into his wife, his breaths turning desperate and ragged, tears filled his eyes. “But I am. I truly, truly am.”

His sudden changed shocked Toriel, who could do nothing but hold her crying king. He continued on with his lament, “I’m not strong, not at all! I’m weak! I’m an old broken man! I-I can barely stand the sight of myself sometimes... Th-the words echoing through my head… ‘murderer,’ ‘creature,’ ‘monster.’ My sins weighing heavily on my shoulders. I had to do my best to keep hope up with the populace, to try to seem like I can fix the mess I made.”

His words were choked with sobs and tears, his voice cracking this way and that, some words garbled so badly they were hard to hear. His tears flowed down his cheeks, staining Toriel’s robe. He was still clutching onto her, his fingers shaking.

“I’m a sad man in a happy mask,” he said, his voice evening out slightly. He let out a slight chuckle between breaths, “and some days... I even fool myself. I shrouded my sorrows and my thoughts behind so many smiles… so many friends that sometimes, I would forget my problems. Until they would show back up... one by one, each coming at different times. Eventually, the final straw would come and I would break, turning into a mess of tears and depression.”

Toriel just sat and listened to her husband, slightly stroking his shaggy head. The best thing she could do right now is just to be here for him. His words became less and less comprehensible until they were just pained moans and sighs. His grip lessened with his cries, until he was just leaned up against her, arms weakly wrapped around his wife.

“See, I told you that you were strong.”

Asgore looked up, sniffling as he said “Wh-what?”

“I don’t think anything is stronger than telling what you truly feel, no matter who’s listening. You may be a depressed wreck at times,” she gave his nose a slight kiss, “But you’re my depressed wreck, and I’m always here when you need me. Now let’s get you out of this monkey suit and into bed.”

He complied, unfastening his last few buttons on his shirt and unbuckling his belt. “Th-thank you Tori, I really needed that.”

“Of course, what would I have to gain by having a grumpy hubby?” She chuckled and kissed him as he slipped under the covers next to her. He grabbed her and pulled up close to him.

“You fit just right, right next to me.” He said, snuggling up closer to her.

“There’s no place I’d rather be.”


End file.
